


What a strain it is to be evil.

by Anonymous



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It had been Damen's idea. It had been weeks ago, when Laurent had once again woken up in the middle of the night, still overcome with terror.He had sobbed bitterly in Damen's arms."He will never leave me. I may have won the war, but he owns me." Laurent did not have to specify whom he was talking about. "I wish I could wake him from the dead, just to torture him again."Damen will do anything to free Laurent from the Regent
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Laurent/Regent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	What a strain it is to be evil.

"Here we are, once again. But this time, you are the one on your knees and I have all the power."

Laurent circled around his victim, his eyes keen on the dark hair he could see. His victim was facing the floor.

"Do you know why?" Laurent asked and petted the man's cheek with a riding crop.

"Because I won and you lost, uncle."

It had been Damen's idea. It had been weeks ago, when Laurent had once again woken up in the middle of the night, still overcome with terror. He had sobbed bitterly in Damen's arms.

"He will never leave me. I may have won the war, but he owns me." Laurent did not have to specify whom he was talking about. "I wish I could wake him from the dead, just to torture him again."

It had given Damen the idea and now he was on his hands and knees on their bedroom floor. Holding his breath, listening to something not meant to his ears. Laurent never talked about his uncle.

Damen was taken by his hair and pulled closer to Laurent. “Move, bitch,” Laurent hissed. He sat on their bed and started opening the laces on his crotch. Damen crawled closer. Laurent took his cock out and pushed himself to the edge of the bed. He forced Damen’s face to his crotch and jerked his mouth open. Laurent’s was still soft, but he still made Damen take him in. Once in Damen’s mouth, his cock hardened. But Laurent himself was still stiff, holding himself like a king in prayer.

"Do you remember how you used to do this to me?" Laurent wondered aloud, playing with Damen's hair. "How you would make me choke on your cock?" He pulled at the dark curls, making Damen swallow him fully.

"Did you do this to the others, too? How many lives you ruined?" Laurent showed his teeth, but tears were running down his cheeks.

"I was a child. I trusted you, I loved you. Once, I would have forgiven you." Laurent fucked Damen’s throat mercilessly, moaning as in pain. “I know better now, uncle.”

He came in Damen’s mouth, but did not let go of his hair, still holding him in place, still pushing his cock in his mouth.

"But now I am the king and you are dead. I have Vere and you are nothing but a taint in its history."

Laurent pulled Damen’s head up until they were looking each other in the eye. Damen noticed that Laurent did not see him, that Laurent was not in their own chambers, in their own empire. His hold on Damen’s hair tightened. He looked behind Damen, as if he saw more than what there was.

"Be gone ghost, you are not welcome here. I banish you from my kingdom, I banish you from my memory and my future."

After that Laurent blinked once, then twice. He let go of Damen hair and fell to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "The Mask of Evil" by Bertolt Brecht


End file.
